


Vriska's Own Personal Scentslut <3

by lamb_bitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Buckets, Butts, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Collar/leash, F/F, Feet, I Can't Believe Reading Homestuck Has Actually Made Me Horny For Goddamn Buckets What The Fuck, Rimming, Sweat, armpits, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamb_bitch/pseuds/lamb_bitch
Summary: Vriska catches Terezi sniffing her panties and decides she needs to be """"punished""""
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Vriska's Own Personal Scentslut <3

Terezi slowly closed the hive door behind her. As soon as she felt the latch click shut, she silently made her way to the corner of the respiteblock. She knelt down and start rummaging through a small bin, tossing out shirts and jeans as she searched. After a few seconds she found what she was looking for. She held the soft fabric infront of her like some priceless treasure, then started lifting it towards her face.

"Well well well..."

Terezi panicked and dropped the fabric to the side, quickly turning towards the voice.

"I know what you've 8een doing."

Vriska flicked on the light. She stood up from the corner and started to pace towards Terezi.

"WH4T? NO 1 W4S JUST-"

"You've 8een sniffing my dirty underwear, haven't you?"

Terezi started to stammer out an excuse but was immediately cut off.

"And I know this isn't the first time, either. You're not as stealthy as you think, you know."

Vriska bent over and picked up the panties with two fingers, dangling them in front of Terezi's face.

"Stealing my unwashed panties... This has got to 8e a new low, even for you!"

Terezi was now blushing deeply, her head tilted towards the ground in embarrassment.

"Just how many times have you snuck in here to huff my dirty laundry? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"1'M... 1'M SORRY..."

Vriska laughed, clearly enjoying this a lot.

"I don't think sorry is gonna cut it this time. I think I'm gonna have to _punish_ you."

Terezi flinched and nervously fidgeted in her seat.

"Stay here."

Vriska draped the panties over Terezi's face and walked over to a drawer on the other side of the respiteblock. She took out a chain of keys from her pocket and unlocked the top draw, sliding it open and grabbing something before locking it close. She turned around and started to laugh. Terezi was still kneeling there in place, helplessly staring into the middle distance with a pair of frilly panties flopped over her face.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You look so pathetic like that!"

Vriska walked back over and crouched down, lifting the panties off.

"Now, are you ready for your punishment?"

Terezi reluctantly nodded. Vriska slipped a collar around her neck, fastening it tight and attaching a long leash. Terezi shuddered as she felt the cool leather against her throat, and then yelped as Vriska yanked the leash upwards.

"4H!"

Holding her up by the leash, Vriska whispered in her ear.

"Now, since you seem to 8e soooooooo enamoured with my scent, I think I've got the perfect punishment for you."

She then pushed Terezi down to the ground and sat down on the edge of the bed. She then outstretched one of her legs and pulled on the leash.

"Take off my 8oots."

Terezi gulped and nervously reached out, grabbing one of the hefty walking boots. Her fingers shook and trembled as she tried to undo the tight laces. After a few fruitless attempts, Vriska pulled her leg back.

"You can't even t8ke off a pair shoes? Are you completely useless? Do I have to do everything myself?"

Vriska quickly took off her shoes and stuck her feet out once again, tugging on the leash. Terezi lurched forward as her face smushed against Vriska's damp socks.

"Sniff."

Terezi took a deep breath and moaned instinctively.

"NHH"

She pressed her nose against her soles, rubbing her face against the fabric. Every inhale she took made her let out another tiny gasp of pleasure. Vriska had a very distinct scent, and even in non-erotic situations it had always secretly turned Terezi on, but being able to breathe in her musk directly was gonna drive her insane.

"GHH... NNH..."

"I can't 8elieve you're enjoying this so much. You know I've 8een wearing this pair for days, right? They must stink!"

Terezi squirmed, her hands subconsciously moving towards her crotch.

"Hey! Hands up here, pervert!"

Terezi obediently lifted her arms up, awkwardly holding them by her shoulders. Vriska pulled away and playfully wiggled her foot.

"Now, take them off."

Terezi quickly fumbled to take off the socks and immediately buried her nose into Vriska's soles. She had sniffed her leftover socks many times before but nothing could compare to the smell of her bare feet right in front of her. If she still had pupils they would be rolling into the back of her head.

"4HH... UNH... NNH..."

"Awwwwwwww... Can't even talk anymore? What's wrong?"

As she said this, she pushed Terezi's nostrils inbetween her toes.

"4HH, 1 C4N'T... 1'M GONN4... 4HHH!"

Terezi dragged her nose over her soles, rubbing her face all over them, still desperately sniffing. It was too much for her to resist. She could feel the sweat against her skin. Without thinking, she stuck her tongue and tasted.

"HEY!"

The leash was pulled up again, leaving Terezi gasping for air.

"Who said you could use your tongue? This is _supposed_ to be a punishment, remem8er?"

Vriska still held the leash up high, making Terezi choke as the collar tightened around her neck.

"Now, if you're really that desperate to lick up my sweat then we'll move on to stage 2 of this punishment. Does that sound good?"

Terezi tried her best to nod.

"Use your words, slut."

"3CH... Y-Y3S... P-P-PL34S3..."

Vriska let the leash go slack. Terezi crumpled back down, panting.

"Awww, so polite! I'm 8eginning to think you _want_ to 8e punished."

Vriska started to undress, taking off her jacket and shirt and stripping down to a white sleevelss vest. She commanded Terezi up on her feet before tugging again on the leash and toppling her over on top of her.

"W44!"

Vriska smiled seeing Terezi splayed out on her chest, her head resting against her boobs. The once unruly troll was now lying feebly between her breasts, awaiting the next command with bated breath, completely ready to obey without any mind control needed. The adorable-ness of this scene distracted her for a second before she remembered what she was doing. 

"Over here, dummy."

Vriska raised her arm above her head, guiding Terezi's face towards her armpit.

"Come on, 8reathe in deeply...."

Terezi did so and felt her mind completely empty. It was as if masses of potent pheromones were pumping straight into her brain all at once, devastating all other thoughts and leaving only a blank horny haze.

"GUHHHH."

"Come on now. Lick."

Terezi quickly stuck out her tongue and dragged it up the length of her pits, and then darted it in and out trying to lap up all her hot sweat. It was now Vriska's turn to squirm as she felt the pleasant tickling Terezi's tongue against her sensitive armpits.

"H-hey! Slow down, jeez."

Terezi could barely comprehend words at this point, her whole being focused only on Vriska's scent. Her hips started to move on their own, her bulge now showing through her tight shorts.

"Oh my gosh, look at you!"

Keeping her right arm raised, Vriska moved her left down and started to unbutton Terezi's shorts, only to have Terezi grab her arm reactively.

"4H N-N-NO... DON'T... 1'M SO CLO5E..."

"Awww what's wrong?" 

Vriska cooed as she slipped her hand under Terezi's underwear.

"N-NO, PL34S3... VR1SK4... I'M GONN4... C-CUM..."

"Already? I guess the rumors _are_ true~" 

Vriska pulled her hand away as Terezi's hips bucked and twitched.

"Well then, I guess it's time for stage 3."

Vriska stood up, walking over to the closet and picking something up from behind it. Terezi winced as she heard the distinctive *clang* of a metal bucket hitting the hive floor.

"Get up."

Vriska commanded and pulled on the leash again, bringing Terezi to her knees and positioning her in front of the bucket.

"First things first, you need to know something: This is the **ONLY** time I am ever gonna let you do this."

Vriska unbuckled her belt and let it fall to the ground. Terezi nervously took off her shorts and underwear, her bulge pulsing and erect.

"Secondly, this is really perverted and gross, so i'm only gonna give you 8 seconds."

Vriska turned around and pulled down her jeans and underwear.

"Ready?"

"W41T 1-"

Vriska wrenched the leash forward, pulling Terezi's face into her butt.

"8"

Terezi's shock only lasted a millisecond before she realised what was happening. She had secretly fantasised about this for years but it was happening for real. Her face enveloped in Vriska's soft asscheeks, her nose pressed against her nook.

"7"

Terezi grabbed her bulge and started to rapidly stroke and shake it, deeply inhaling.

"6"

"4HHHHHH"

"5"

Terezi pushed her face deeper against Vriska's soft cheeks, light teal precum starting to leak out of her tip and covering her hands.

"4"

"MMMHNNNNNO"

"3"

Terezi frantically stroked. She needed a way to push herself over the edge. She pushed her face deeper into Vriska's ass, stuck out her tongue and started to lap at her nook.

"2 h-hey w8 what the fuck are you-Ahhh!"

Terezi was right on the edge. Her tendril was was on fire, her hands vibrating and stimulating the tip as much as possible. The taste of Vriska's nook was too much. She was gonna-

"1"

"GY4HHHHHHHH"

A thick spray of teal squirted out of the end of Terezi's bulge and splashed into the bucket. It seemed to flow endlessly out, creating a perverted *plsssshhhh* sound as the bucket filled. Her legs spasmed and shook as it all poured out, eventually giving way and causing her to collapse onto the floor. 

"OH J-J3GUS..."

Terezi panted, completely out of breath. Vriska turned around and looked down on the helpless troll, now covered in her own cum.

"Wow. That is, without a dou8t, the most perverted thing I have every witnessed"

Terezi smiled, eventually catching her breath.

"S-SHUT UP, 1 KNOW YOU GOT OFF ON TH4T"

"No I did not!"

"1 H34RD TH3 NO1S3S YOU W3R3 M4K1NG"

"Hey! I'm not the one who gets off on sniffing other trolls' dirty panties!"

"4T L34ST I DON'T S3CR3TLY J3RK OFF W4TCH1NG W31RD HUM4N PORN"

"What, how did you- I mean- Ugh, just clean up this gross mess 8efore someone comes in and sees."

"F1N3 >:P"

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks, so I'm only halfway through act 5 act 2 but I smoked a bunch of weed and got this dumb fuckin scene idea stuck in my head so i had to write it down asap
> 
> i tried to write without relying or describing many visual aspects of the scene since it's mainly from terezi's pov, idk if that came across or not. it's way harder than i thought it would be, especially since there are so few ways of describing smells that are in any way appealing or erotic.
> 
> also i got no idea if "tendril" is the right word to use for troll genitalia whoops
> 
> i may write more hs fanfiction, i have a lot of thoughts on troll sex and kink lol. i have an idea for a rose x kanaya fic involving more weird bucketkink bullshit but i need to get further into the comic before i start that
> 
> anyways catch ya later pervs, peace <3


End file.
